Last
by Bean18
Summary: Gamora's last thoughts before her life ended. One-shot.


**Just a simple one-shot I decided to rewrite.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

The wind began to blow through her black and magenta hair as she wandered to the edge of the cliff close behind Thanos. Gamora turned her head as Red Skull spoke so elegantly about the stone as Thanos continued to peer over the edge of the cliff into a dark abyss.

"What you seek lies in front of you. As does what you fear."

"What's this?" Gamora wondered.

"The price. The soul holds a special place among the Infinity Stones. You might say it has a certain wisdom." Red Skull answered.

"Tell me what it needs." Thanos ordered. He was still peering over the edge of the cliff before he turned to look at Red Skull.

"To ensure whoever possesses it, understands its power, the stone demands a sacrifice."

"Of what?" Thanos questioned.

"In order to take the Stone, you must lose that which you love." Red Skull hesitated before finishing on. "A soul, for a soul."

Thanos's face dropped as Gamora began to chuckle, his eyes began to fill with tears the louder her chuckling became. She shook her head as the wind blew through her hair even harder and the cold breeze touched her face.

"All my life, I dreamed of a day, a moment, when you got what you deserved. And I was always so disappointed. But now..." Gamora hesitated as she looked up at Thanos's figure as his back was still turned on her. "You kill and you torture and you call it mercy. The Universe has judged you. You asked it for a prize and it told you no. You failed. And do you want to know why? Because you love nothing. No one!" Thanos had heard enough and turned to face his daughter, revealing the tears falling from his eyes to his cheeks. Gamora noticed and shook her head in frustration.

"Really? Tears?" She questioned with a pitiful smirk tugging at her lips.

"They're not for him." Red Skull spoke up. Gamora turned to face him, her face dropping as realization set in that they were for her. She breathed shakily as she looked up at Thanos. He looked down on her with beady, sorrowful eyes. He took one giant step towards her as she began to back away. She stopped in her tracks and shook her head as she looked up at him.

"No." Her head was shaking. "This isn't love."

"I ignored my destiny once." Thanos's voice was stern. "I can not do that again." His voice softened as he spoke again. "Even for you." Gamora's body shook as the words rolled off his tongue. They echoed in her ears and her mind screamed at her, telling her to stop him. She looked at the ground as she thought about her friends and her sister.

Drax.

Rocket.

Groot.

Mantis.

Nebula.

Peter.

Her heart stopped at Peter. He would be so heartbroken. All of them would, but she was afraid of what he would do. After hearing of his reaction about his father killing his mother, she feared for what she would do when he found out Thanos had sacrificed her life for an Infinity Stone. She knew she had to prevent Thanos from getting that stone. She quickly grabbed the double edged knife hooked on Thanos's belt and spun around as she opened it and shoved it to her stomach. But, something was wrong.

There was no pain.

No blood.

Nothing.

She opened her hands where the knife was and saw bubbles flying into the air. The same bubbles she had seen exit Peter's gun as he tried to kill her. Tears filled her eyes and dropped to her cheeks as she watched them soar into the air, eventually popping one by one.

"I'm sorry, little one." Thanos's voice echoed in Gamora's ears.

She felt a strong grip on her wrist and turned to see Thanos moving towards the edge of the cliff. Gamora's eyes widened in fear and she began to pull at his hand, struggling to get him to let go of her.

"No!" She screamed. Her scream sent shivers down Thanos's back and it took him everything in his will not to let go of his favorite daughter. "No!" She screamed again as she began to punch at him with her one free hand. She tried to dig her feet into the ground to slow him down, but to no avail.

"No!" One last time before he had let go of her wrist and thrown her off the edge. Red Skull looked away at the brutal ending of her life while Thanos peered over the edge with tear stained cheeks and wet eyes. She screamed loudly as she fell to her impending doom, holding her hand out, hoping Thanos would reach down and grab it. But to her disappointment, he didn't. He let her fall. He let her die.

She thought of her friends and her memories with them. From the jokes and laughter she shared with Drax and Mantis, to the parenting skills her and Rocket shared for Groot, to her last kiss with Peter.

Her screams were silence as she hit the ground with a hard _thud_. Thanos stared at Gamora's lifeless body with immense grief. The ground was colored with a thick, light green liquid that oozed from the back of Gamora's head.

Her last thought that raced through her head was Peter.


End file.
